


She's Beautiful When She's Angry

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [22]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Girl Meets the New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya is fed up with everyone pushing her feelings to the side. She explodes during the New Year Party and runs off, leaving everyone shocked. Something within Maya also explodes that night, letting her release the beast inside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lone Wolf

Riley still likes Lucas,” Farkle announces to the universe as the count down begins and you freeze. Not because you didn’t know that, because you did. That why you haven’t really agreed to do anything with Lucas. Not because you’re scared of the fact that now Lucas, your oblivious Huckleberry, knows now what you’ve known for weeks. But the fact that everyone knows and they are looking at the two of you with so much concern. The perfect brunette with great grades and her broken blonde friend. The main character and her side character.  

“Riley, is that true?” Lucas’ voice sounds so surprised you want to hit him over the head with a brick. “You still like me?” He steps away from you and towards the girl he was always meant to be with. “Why didn’t tell me?”

“Because…” she stumbles over her words as she looks from you to Lucas, “because Maya liked you. And I stepped back. It was the right thing to do.”

“But Riley, what about your feelings?” Lucas is getting farther and farther from you. “Don’t they matter?” 

And you want to scream because everyone is looking at Riley with such painful looks on their faces, like they can’t believe how brave she’s been to push aside her feelings for her best friend.

Not like you haven been doing that since you and Riley met Lucas.

“Maya?” Lucas turns to you and, even though it doesn’t feel like it, he looks angry. Not the kind of angry you’ve seen when he stands up to bullies. No, this is the kind of angry that stems from disappointment. Like he’s sad that you’ve let yourself be happy instead of letting her best friend have the spotlight, as usual.

“What?” you snap, tears stinging at the corner of your eyes. Taking a few steps forward, you snarl,”What do you want me to say? That I took Riley for granted? That I did this to hurt her?” When no one says anything, you turn from the group. “Fine. Well, I’m not sorry for trying to be happy for once.” You sneer and turn your back. “Oh, poor Maya. She hates school and studying and isn’t smart. She’s got nothing going for her but her art, which doesn’t get anyone anywhere, ever. Maya is the selfish one, putting her feelings before her prefect best friend’s. She’s mean to Lucas and doesn’t care about Farkle and she always does what’s best for only her. Because that’s who Maya is. A selfish, broken soul with no sense of anyone else.” Your friends are frozen, all either pale or wide eyed. “But you’ve never thought of that, have you?” You spin around and storm off.

You get to the door to got back downstairs, tears in your eyes and a crack in your soul, when Cory comes up the stairs. You run into him and, unfortunately, he stops you with his hands on your shoulder. “Maya, what’s going–?”

“Don’t worry, Matthews,” you shrug him off, “Huckleberry and Riley are getting back together. I can’t be here anymore.” He opens his mouth to say something, but you stop him. “It’s okay, Matthews.” But your voice wavers when you see Topanga giving you a sad smile. You know all of your friends are standing behind you, listening to what you have to say. “I’ve realized that hope is for suckers and there’s no one up there watching out for me. You all have a good New Years and I’ll see you at school next week.”

You start down the stairs into Topanga’s and settle on the familiar seat where you sat with Lucas on your “first” date. The tears are there, but you refuse to let them fall. Riley and Lucas will be happy together, Farkle is with Smackle, and even Charlie seemed to be having fun.

But you. You have always been alone. The lone wolf that circled the sun instead of the moon. And you’ve just been thrown out of your pack by the ones you were loyal to. You stand up and, with a whole in your heart, you leave the cafe and the ones you thought were your friends. Those that believed in you and built you up, instead they just knocked you down and push you to be your worst because that’s all they believe you can be.

So, as the clock chimes midnight and the fireworks go off, you leave your old life to strike out on your own. The lone wolf.


	2. Face to Face With Changes

Over the next few days, you begin to notice something different. You eat more meat and you seem to be _growing_. Well, not vertically. But when you stand in front of the mirror and really take a good look at your body, you notice things that weren’t there before. Muscles and, well, abs. They don’t look like Lucas’ and you’re not as willowy as Riley, but you’re definitely put on some pounds in muscle. Which doesn’t make sense because the only time you step into a gym is for gym class, which you fake your way through every year.

You stay away from your friends, making sure to leave class before they can catch you. And, for some weird reason, you know when they’re coming because you can _smell_  them coming. Farkle smells like chemicals and money, which is weird because he usually doesn’t have money on him. Riley smells like, well, if Maya could bottle sunshine, that’s what she’d smell like. Like flowers and lavender and everything sunshiny. And Lucas, well, Maya doesn’t want to even go into that. 

“Maya, will you just stop for a second?” Lucas grabs your arm as you pass him. Riley is standing next to him, her hand on his bicep and concern in her eyes. “Why won’t you just talk to us?”

“Don’t touch me,” you snarl, the anger bubbling up from somewhere inside of you. And you feel heat coursing through your body, wanting to get out but it scares you. It scares you so much that you rip your arm out of Lucas’ and race down the hallway toward the exit. Lucas and Riley are shouting behind you, telling you to stop and calling your name, but you don’t stop. You’re not sure you can.

You knock into Zay on the way out, sending the both of you sprawling on the floor. “Sorry,” you mumble.

His nostrils flair and you watch as his eyes go from apologetic to startled. And you don’t understand why. “Shit,” he whispers as he grabs your wrist and helps you up. “Come with me.” He doesn’t give you an option, however, because he drags you into the nearest empty classroom. Which happens to be Matthew’s room.

“What’s going on?” you ask.

“Have you been feeling _off_  lately?” he asks. “Gaining muscle when you don’t work out? Better senses?”

“Yeah,” you answer before you pause, “wait, how did you know that?”

“Because it happened to me.” His voice is steady, not scared like your seems to be. “And I didn’t have anyone there for me. But I promise, Maya, I’m gonna be here for you.”

* * *

It’s interesting how much you learn about Zay in the short amount of time since you’ve Changed. Well, Zay calls it the Change. You call it a blessing and a curse. The blessing is that, if you wanted to, you could probably throw Lucas across the room. But it also means that everyone smells, especially after  gym class. And Riley’s voice is just a bit too high for your ears now. 

It is Zay who finally helps you reconnect your old life– when your friends didn’t know how you felt about yourself and them– and your new life– where you grow into a direwolf and run through Central Park every full moom with Zay and his family. Because your own mom isn’t a werewolf, as Zay calls you, but a human that mated with a werewolf.

Sometimes, after your midnight run, the two of you sit together, wrapped in blankets to cover your nakedness– you’ve seen more of Zay than you ever would have liked, but he’s more like a brother now than ever– you ask him about why the Change happens. 

‘When you reach a low point in your adolescence, like loss, the wolf hormones kick in and tell your body that it needs to be protected. When you’re an adult, you have to kill someone to become a wolf. Some people live their whole life without triggering the Change.” He sighs. “So, what triggered your Change?”

“Lucas found out Riley still liked him. Everyone seemed to be accusing me of being selfish and not caring about how Riley felt, even though I’d been holding in my feelings for almost two years.” You shrug. “I guess everything just got to much and I left. That’s why I left them.”

“You know, they ask about you all the time, right?” Zay asks. You tilt your head in confusion. “Especially Lucas. He thinks you hate him or something.”

“I do.” Your tone obviously doesn’t help, because the guy gives you a look. “I mean, I wish I could but he’s all… ugh!” She makes a gesture as if to strangle an invisible Lucas. “I mean, maybe it’s the way he smells, or the way he walks of the way he–”

“Dude, you’re going to drool all over my mom’s favorite blanket if you keep on like that.” He chuckles. “Look, why don’t you just talk to the guy.”

“Because I can’t be around him without wanting to,” she blushes, “climb him like a tree.” She buries her face in the blanket. “Why do I feel like that about him? He’s with Riley and would never go for someone like me. Especially now that I’m… like this.”

“First, I am offended you think about our kind like that.” You roll your eyes. “Second, that’s part of being a werewolf. There’s a pheromone we give off that helps us, um, find a mate. Their smell is like a blanket of warmth and stuff. And you attract them by giving off your own subtle smell.” He chuckles. “To me, you smell like paint fumes and pavement.”

“What do you think I smell like to Lucas?” Your eyes are wide in wonder. Zay just can’t stop smiling. Here you are, the full moon slowly setting above you and the city waking up. And just talking about stuff. It’s a comfort to know that there’s another teenager in the city who’s like you.

“I think,” he pauses, “no, I know, that, to Lucas, you smell like vanilla and, um, how did he put it. Oh! You smell like vanilla and sin.” He shrugs. “I’ve got no idea what that means, but that’s what he told me the other day.”

“Maybe I should talk to him. Even if he is dating Riley–”

“Which he isn’t because he knows that Farkle likes Riley and he wouldn’t do that to his friend. Just like you, Farkle was putting his feelings aside for Riley.” He shakes his head– it feels like he’s been doing that all night. “You both would do so much for your friends, but they can’t see how much.” 

“I should talk to him. No matter the outcome, I can’t lose him.” You rest your head on his shoulder and sighs. “Being a wolf in Manhatten is hard.” Zay just chuckles.


End file.
